


Бюджетные сокращения

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Commander Erwin Smith, Gen, Give Erwin Smith a break 2k17, Hange Zoë's Experiments, Hange doesn't care, Scientist Hange Zoë, The Survey Corps is hella broke, survey corps
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Все знают, что у разведкорпуса недостаток финансирования. Но Ханджи всё равно просит у Эрвина денег. Много денег. И когда он отказывает, она готова сделать всё, чтобы заставить его передумать. Даже если для этого придётся прочитать несколько сотен страниц отчётов о расходах.





	1. Часть 1. Бюджетные сокращения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Budget Cuts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588932) by [DastardlySonya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DastardlySonya/pseuds/DastardlySonya). 



Ханджи постучала в дверь один раз, второй, потом ещё несколько раз и принялась ждать. Табличка на двери, которая выглядела позолоченной, но на самом деле была просто куском крашеного дерева, висела немного криво. Ханджи ткнула пальцем в один её край, пытаясь выровнять, затем в другой. 

Она уже собиралась постучать ещё раз, может, даже более настойчиво, когда ей наконец позволили войти. Табличка осталась висеть — ещё более криво, чем раньше.

Когда Ханджи вошла в кабинет, Эрвин даже не посмотрел на неё, сосредоточенно изучая запрос на финансирование. А точнее — её запрос на финансирование. Об этом говорило тёмное пятно от чая в верхнем углу, а также тот факт, что она была единственным членом разведкорпуса, достаточно наглым, чтобы сделать подобный запрос. О том, что разведкорпус на мели, знали все. Это никогда и не было секретом.

Просто Ханджи не понимала, почему это должно задевать лично её.

Не отрывая взгляда от листа бумаги, Эрвин жестом пригласил её сесть за стол напротив него. Это был большой стол, когда-то он, возможно, стоил уйму денег. Но теперь, как и почти всё вокруг, включая солдат, был покрыт вмятинами и царапинами, а ещё у него не хватало нескольких деталей. Потому что разведкорпус был на мели, как уже было сказано.

— Ханджи, — начал Эрвин, прерывая молчание, — объясни мне, на что я сейчас смотрю.

Наступившая тишина начала понемногу разъедать её изнутри.

— Это запрос на финансирование. Для покупки…

— Двухсот пятидесяти тысяч квадратных метров брезента, — закончил Эрвин. — Да, я вижу, — он наконец положил бумагу на стол, и его лоб прочертили морщины. — Я хотел услышать менее буквальный ответ. Почему ты решила, что я соглашусь на это? Что я _захочу_ согласиться? Единственный аргумент в пользу твоего запроса — это слово «наука», написанное внизу страницы.

— Ну… это ради науки, — сказала Ханджи, стараясь звучать дипломатично.

— И это двести пятьдесят тысяч квадратных метров брезента. Ханджи, ты имеешь хоть малейшее представление, сколько сейчас стоит хотя бы один метр брезента?

_Лучше избежать ответа на этот вопрос._

— Вообще-то, мне кажется, что ты неправильно понял запрос, — сказала Ханджи, вытягивая шею, чтобы просмотреть документ. — Потому что ты всё время повторяешь «двести пятьдесят тысяч квадратных метров брезента»…

— Я пропустил запятую? — спросил Эрвин, с облегчением глядя на запрос. Он быстро просмотрел его и нахмурился ещё сильнее. — Тут сказано, что ты запрашиваешь указанное количество… в двойном размере, — Ханджи кивнула. — То есть, ты действительно просишь…

— Пятьсот тысяч квадратных метров брезента.

Эрвин разжал пальцы, и запрос спланировал на заваленную документами столешницу. Казалось, он какое-то мгновение смотрел прямо сквозь неё, пока не восстановил утраченное самообладание.

— Ханджи, я не выделю тебе денег ни на метр брезента, — сказал он. — Нашего бюджета едва хватает на бобы для новобранцев, что намного меньше этой непомерной суммы на двести… на пятьсот тысяч квадратных метров брезента.

Она молчала, с опаской наблюдая, как его бровь дёрнулась один раз, затем второй. Эрвин сдавил пальцами переносицу и посмотрел в сторону. Ханджи выдохнула. Природа не наделила её чувством такта, но вместо этого не поскупилась на чертовски хорошее чувство самосохранения. Сейчас был один из тех случаев, когда оно ей очень пригодилось.

— Так… — осторожно начала Ханджи, надеясь, что Эрвин либо согласится, либо позволит ей покинуть кабинет живой. Она неловко заёрзала на стуле, когда его взгляд снова впился в неё, пронзая, словно шампур кусок мяса. — Это значит... нет?

— Ты чертовски права, это значит нет.

— А если новобранцы будут есть хлеб, что думаешь?

— А если мы просто убьём себя сами, не давая титанам шанса? Это тоже сократит расходы, правда же?

— Или… или мы можем покупать меньше чая, — с надеждой предложила Ханджи и даже рискнула улыбнуться.

К этому времени Эрвин уже держался руками за голову, поставив локти на стол и растрепав обычно идеальную причёску.

— Я больше боюсь того, что сделает Леви, если я урежу его бюджет на чай, чем того, что сделаешь ты, если я отклоню твой запрос. Так что ещё раз нет, — и, словно почувствовав её намерение продолжать забрасывать его предложениями, он подвинул к ней толстую папку. — Вот что я тебе скажу. Если для тебя это настолько важно, и если ты действительно готова осознать, в каком состоянии находятся наши финансы, то можешь посмотреть на цифры своими глазами. Если найдешь что-то, что мы можем сократить, тем лучше. Бог свидетель, мы этим воспользуемся.

Ханджи посмотрела на папку. Большая — не совсем точное описание. Огромная или даже бескрайняя — вот более подходящее слово. Но она видела вещи и похуже. Чёрт, да она делала вещи похуже.

— И тогда я получу свои пятьсот тысяч квадратных метров брезента?

— И тогда ты, возможно, получишь часть своих пятисот тысяч квадратных метров брезента, если не найдётся какого-то более важного применения этим деньгам. Тогда я подумаю.

— Хорошо, — сказала Ханджи. _Кого она пытается обмануть? Она приняла решение ещё тогда, когда он только предложил_. — Я попрошу Майка помочь мне.

— Попроси Моблита, — сказал Эрвин. — Майк уже занят на сегодня.

— Хорошо.

Она встала так быстро, что опрокинула стул. Плечи Эрвина опустились, когда она наклонилась за стулом и ударилась головой о его стол. Ханджи взвизгнула, пошатнулась и задвинула стул с большей силой, чем это было необходимо, ударив Эрвина по голеням. Его глаза увлажнились, но никакой другой реакции не последовало.

Не теряя ни секунды, Ханджи схватила папку и направилась к двери.

— В следующий раз, когда мы увидимся, у меня будет решение _всех_ твоих бюджетных печалей! — заявила она.

Эрвин дождался, пока её шаги на лестнице стихнут, и потянулся в нижний ящик стола за флягой.

══○◊○══○◊○═══

Ханджи закряхтела, распрямляя спину из сгорбленной позы, в которой сидела на медицинской койке у окна. Она потянулась, застонала, но, когда посмотрела вниз, цифры на странице всё ещё оставались прежними. Ханджи приглушённо охнула.

— Из-за всех этих звуков кажется, что ты здесь не без причины, — отозвалась Нанаба из другой части комнаты. Она стояла у открытого шкафа, изучая его содержимое. — Хотя беру свои слова назад. Ты производишь даже больше шума, чем мои обычные пациенты.

Ханджи снова сгорбилась. _К чёрту будущий дискомфорт._ Она указала пальцем в противоположный конец комнаты:

— А что с тем парнем? Раньше он был чертовски шумным. Я даже не могла из-за него сосредоточиться.

— Ну, теперь он мёртв, так что, думаю, он вполне имел на это право, — сказала Нанаба. Она сделала пометку в своём блокноте и закрыла шкаф. — А делать это место идеальным для твоих исследований не входит в мои приоритеты.

— Что случилось с твоим гостеприимством? — пожаловалась Ханджи, вновь поднимая взгляд от колонок цифр.

— А что случилось с твоей научной лабораторией на заднем дворе? — парировала Нанаба.  
Дверь в лазарет открылась, и Моблит вернулся с чаем, за которым Ханджи его послала. В одной руке он держал три чашки, а в другой — полный чайник.

— Ханджи затопила её на прошлой неделе, и военная полиция не может сказать, насколько сильно она пострадала, пока всё не высохнет, — сказал он, поставил чайный набор на хирургическую тележку и покатил её через комнату. Затормозив у единственной занятой кровати, он спустя мгновение посмотрел на Нанабу и поднял бровь.

— Он спит, — сказала та. — Не надо считать меня суеверной.

Ханджи протянула руку за чашкой, продолжая изучать бумаги.

— Минуту назад ты сказала мне, что он мёртв.

Моблит наполнил чашку горячей водой, обмотав нитку от чайного пакетика вокруг ручки, и вложил её в руку Ханджи. Она сделала глоток и поставила чашку на прикроватную тумбочку рядом с собой.

— Да, действительно, — Нанаба пожала плечами. — Я просто предположила.

Ханджи перевернула страницу отчёта и моргнула. Эрвин был прав — они действительно, без всяких сомнений, были на мели. Намного сильнее, чем ей казалось. Она всегда считала его скупым скрягой. Но нет — холодная, каменная, безжалостная мель.

Она вздохнула, снова переворачивая страницу.

— Нанаба, какой в этом году медицинский бюджет?

— После того, как я добавила в него пополнение запасов? Отрицательный, — ответила Нанаба. — И, прежде чем ты спросишь, только попробуй урезать те крохи, которые у меня есть. Я знаю, что твои научные эксперименты могут гипотетически спасать жизни, но медикаменты уже спасают, и мы не можем идти на компромиссы, пока твои результаты не доказаны.

— Ненавижу, когда ты права, — пробормотала Ханджи и потянулась за чаем.

— Эм, капитан?

— А? — Ханджи посмотрела на Моблита, делая глоток. Чай остывал ужасающе быстро.

— Ох-х-х…

Вместо Моблита внятно ответила Нанаба:

— Ты только что выпила лошадиную мочу.

Ханджи тут же выплюнула то, что было у неё во рту, заставив Моблита отскочить в сторону и разбрызгивая мелкий туман брызг на документы Эрвина. Она поперхнулась и сплюнула на пол.

— Зачем ты хранишь в лазарете лошадиную мочу? — возмутилась она.

— Я и не храню! — крикнула в ответ Нанаба. Пациент, спящий в углу, фыркнул и перевернулся на другой бок, но не проснулся. Нанаба понизила голос: — По крайней мере, не хранила, пока ты не принесла её с собой!

Ханджи посмотрела на Моблита в поисках подтверждения, и тот кивнул:

— Вы носите её с собой целый день.

Ханджи растерянно посмотрела на мерный стакан и сменила его на чашку с чаем. Затем сплюнула ещё раз и сделала глоток. Да, так намного лучше.

— Хотела бы я знать, зачем, — ошеломлённо пробормотала она и вернулась к изучению ставших влажными отчётов.

══○◊○══○◊○═══

В один из предрассветных часов Ханджи наткнулась на золотую жилу. Она издала триумфальный возглас, а затем прижала ладонь ко рту. Моблит уснул в кресле несколько часов назад, используя свою стопку документов в качестве подушки, а пациент Нанабы до сих пор не просыпался, какой бы там ни была его травма. Ханджи ещё раз негромко воскликнула от ликования, а затем вернулась к бумагам, начав делать подсчёты.

══○◊○══○◊○═══

Сложив бумаги в некоем подобии порядка — до того момента, пока кто-то не попытается в нём разобраться, — Ханджи с важным и гордым видом шагала по коридору разведкорпуса к кабинету командора. Несколько новобранцев застыли на месте, уставившись на неё, и даже парочка ветеранов оглянулась вслед. Но ничто из этого не заставило улыбку на её лице дрогнуть. Ханджи прошла через столовую, не обращая внимания на моментально воцарившуюся при её появлении тишину, а затем поднялась по лестнице.

Она один раз стукнула ладонью по двери, обозначая своё появление, и подождала пару мгновений, успев заметить, что табличка на двери повернулась на 180 градусов и теперь висит вверх ногами. Слишком взволнованная, чтобы ждать дольше, Ханджи ворвалась в кабинет, случайно впечатав дверную ручку в штукатурку на стене.

— Я сделала это! — объявила она. — Бюджет. Я нашла решение.

Эрвин уставился на неё, открыв рот. Леви сидел на стуле, который ещё вчера занимала она, откинувшись на спинку и прихлёбывая чай с годами отточенным выражением незаинтересованности на лице. Выждав столько, сколько считал нужным, он изучил лицо Эрвина и повернулся посмотреть, из-за чего вся суета.

Его глаза распахнулись шире, чем Ханджи когда-либо видела, и он выплюнул чай обратно в чашку.

— Твою мать, четырёхглазая, где твои чёртовы штаны?!

— Мне они больше не нужны! — гордо ответила Ханджи. — Я посчитала, что если мы исключим штаны из нашего бюджета, то сможем не только купить брезент, но и удвоить количество медикаментов из списка Нанабы. Двойная наука!

Эрвин медленно моргнул.

— Ханджи, — начал он мягко. — Надень штаны, или я отдам тебя под военный трибунал.

— Нет! — весело сказала она. — Ты разве не слышал, что я только что сказала? Если мы исключим штаны…

— Мы не будем исключать штаны! — перебил её Эрвин, поднимаясь со своего места. Он обошёл стол и выхватил бумаги у неё из рук. Почти в это же мгновение нахмуренное выражение на его лице немного изменилось. — Почему мои документы воняют лошадиной мочой?

— Не знаю, — тут же отозвалась Ханджи. — Но я действительно считаю, что тебе следует подумать…

— Зачем тебе так нужен этот брезент? — спросил Эрвин, отодвигая документы на дальний край стола, подальше от себя.

В этот момент улыбка Ханджи впервые слегка дрогнула. Её лицо застыло, и она сказала что-то настолько тихо, что Эрвин не услышал. Леви издал лающий смешок. Эрвин посмотрела на него, подняв бровь, но тот лишь жестом указал в сторону Ханджи.

— Я собираюсь сделать одежду для титанов, — многозначительно сказала она. Брови Эрвина взлетели почти до кромки волос, отчего Ханджи вздрогнула. — Я подумала, может, если у них будет что-то общее с нами, они смогут лучше понять нас или мы хотя бы узнаем, как они воспринимают новые ощущения…

— Убирайся, — сказал Эрвин и указал на дверь. — Убирайся из моего кабинета сейчас же, или, я клянусь, я найду разведке нового главного научного сотрудника!

Со всё ещё приклеенной к лицу маниакальной улыбкой Ханджи развернулась на каблуках и вышла за дверь, двигаясь почти на автомате. Тем не менее, пройдя несколько шагов, она затормозила и вернулась:

— Сначала я решила, что лучше всего исключить штаны, но рубашки тоже могут потенциально…

Дверь захлопнулась прямо перед её носом. Маленькая табличка со стуком упала на пол.


	2. Часть 2. Сделай сам

Ханджи смотрела на поверхность медицинского стола, прищурившись и кусая губы. Её лицо выражало крайнюю степень сосредоточенности — такой сильной, что она не заметила, как Моблит украдкой отхлебнул из фляги, не отвлекаясь от работы. Капельки пота стекали по лицу, но Ханджи не стирала их. Очень осторожно она вытянула руку в выжидающем жесте. 

— Скальпель.

Лезвие легло в ладонь. Не переставая потеть, она расположила инструмент под нужным углом и сделала быстрый, прямой надрез. Где-то над левым плечом раздался вздох, и Ханджи обязательно сделала бы замечание, если бы не была так сосредоточена на том, что делает. Поэтому она просто проигнорировала его.

Отложив скальпель в сторону, она снова вытянула руку.

— Нитки! — в этот раз нужный предмет не появился в руке немедленно, и она нетерпеливо пошевелила пальцами. — Быстрее, Моблит, у нас нет на это времени!

Получив то, что просила, Ханджи быстро заправила нитку в иглу и незамедлительно проложила линию стежков, пусть и не очень аккуратных, но точно способных удерживать всё на нужных местах. Она завязала узел и громко выдохнула.

— Готово, — сказала Ханджи тихо. Её лицо прочертила улыбка, и она выпрямилась. — Готово!

Даже белая ткань перед ней, казалось, светилась от гордости, которую она испытывала. Ханджи развернулась, чтобы поздравить Моблита, но вместо этого оказалась перед гораздо большей аудиторией, чем ожидала. Моблита среди них не было. Она нахмурилась.

— Что вы все тут делаете? Где Моблит?

— Он ушёл час назад, когда ты ещё даже не начала резать ткань, — сказал Майк, который стоял в центре первого ряда — к большому огорчению тех, кто пытался выглядывать из-за его возвышающейся фигуры.

— Кто в таком случае подавал мне инструменты?

— Я, — ответила Нанаба. Она опиралась о стол рядом с рабочим местом Ханджи и держала в руках серебристую флягу, покачивая её взад-вперед, чтобы продемонстрировать, как мало жидкости в ней осталось. — А ещё это _я_ пила.

— Ты, кажется, не воспринимаешь всё это всерьёз, — Ханджи против воли почувствовала раздражение.

— Мы не воспринимаем, — подтвердил ещё один голос. Ряды солдат расступились перед Леви, который стоял, облокотившись о дверной косяк.

— Тогда что вы все тут делаете? — спросила Ханджи.

— Я принимаю ставки, — Леви выпрямился. — Двадцать баксов, что Эрвин не разрешит тебе выйти в этом наружу. Тридцать — что ты всё-таки выйдешь, но он арестует тебя в ту же секунду, как увидит в… как бы ты эту хрень ни называла.

— Ох, — вздохнула Нанаба, — это слишком много. Никто не поставит столько.

— Тогда беру продуктами. Недельная порция чая вместо десяти долларов. Кто в деле?  
Разведчики кинулись к Леви, столпившись вокруг него и делая ставки. Ханджи сверлила взглядом их спины.

— Вы зря тратите деньги! — крикнула она, хотя её явно никто не слушал. — Эрвин будет благодарить меня, а не останавливать!

Никто не обратил на неё внимания, только Леви слегка усмехнулся, так что Ханджи отвернулась к своему столу. Это должно сработать. Она нутром чувствовала. Теперь осталось только придумать название для её изобретения. Что-нибудь яркое. Но не слишком необычное. Простое.  
Она расправила свой швейный шедевр на столе, чтобы в последний раз осмотреть его, и в этот момент слово появилось в её голове.

Шорты.

══○◊○══○◊○═══

Экспедиция отправлялась рано утром на следующий день — без лишнего шума. Люди начинали уставать от того, что отправляют разведчиков за Стены, как героев, только чтобы увидеть, как они в очередной раз возвращаются побеждёнными и униженными. Так что в этот раз приветствия и возгласы, которые обычно следовали за звуком рога, отсутствовали. Ворота открылись, и на этом всё.

Ханджи не было с остальными, так как она решила ехать в медицинской повозке. Благодаря этому и наглухо запахнутому плащу она заметила всего несколько косых взглядов, но солдаты в разведкорпусе уже прошли тот этап, когда их удивляли её эксцентричные действия. Никто ничего не спрашивал.

Никто, кроме Эрвина. Он посмотрел на неё очень… свирепым взглядом, в котором легко читалось подозрение и слова «только попробуй».

Ханджи не стала обращать внимания. Всё будет как надо. Даже если из-за этого нового дизайна формы её ноги немного мёрзли на холодном утреннем воздухе. Она подтянула сапоги чуть выше и убедилась, что плащ надёжно скрывает её изобретение. Она решила дождаться подходящего момента, чтобы устроить максимально эффектную демонстрацию.

══○◊○══○◊○═══

Леви ехал рядом с Эрвином во главе экспедиции. И хотя выражение его лица этого не показывало, пребывал в отличном настроении. На завтрак он выпил целых три чашки чая. Три. И ни одну из них не пришлось даже разбавлять. Теперь он был богат, являясь хозяином целого состояния: пусть не денег, но кое-чего гораздо лучшего — кофеина.

А затем он обернулся и увидел Ханджи, сидящую в повозке. Ханджи никогда не ездила в повозке. Это было для неё ещё более необычно, чем погоня с криками за аберрантами в нарушение приказа командора. Было очевидно, что она что-то задумала, а Эрвин её не остановил. А если Эрвин её не остановил, значит все ставки, которые он принял, весь этот чай…

Слово «фиаско» промелькнуло у Леви перед глазами.

— Эрвин, — позвал он громко, пытаясь перекричать ветер. Командор посмотрел на него, не замедляя свою лошадь. Леви это не беспокоило, он должен был рассказать ему прямо сейчас: — Есть кое-что, о чём ты…

Предупреждающий крик раздался откуда-то с правого фланга, за ним последовал топающий гул приближающегося титана. Внимание Эрвина в долю секунды переключилось, и он резко повернул, уводя экспедицию в сторону.

Леви увидел, как Ханджи поднялась на ноги в повозке. Святые небеса, он мог видеть её бёдра. У него осталась всего секунда…

— ЭРВИН! — закричал он, и командор резко обернулся в поисках опасности.

Леви прекрасно видел, как Ханджи отбросила плащ, полностью открывая свои оголённые ноги. 

— О, чёрт, — пробормотал Леви, наблюдая, как выражение лица Эрвина меняется от смущённого к смирившемуся, а затем к очень злому всего за несколько секунд.

Командор бросил на него сердитый взгляд, меняя траекторию и направляясь прямо к своему мятежному старшему научному сотруднику.

— Что за новая придурь… Леви, ты знал об этом?

Леви ничего не ответил, а просто пришпорил лошадь, намереваясь догнать Ханджи до того, как она умрёт в результате коротко-штанинного инцидента.

══○◊○══○◊○═══

Плащ отлетел в сторону, и Ханджи подгадала момент своего прыжка к тому времени, когда они проезжали мимо группы деревьев. Она выпустила тросы и взмыла в воздух на одно великолепное, голоногое мгновение…

А затем взвыла, когда ремни упм впились в незащищённую кожу.

Но она продолжила преследовать аберранта. Без боли ничего не добьёшься. Ей всего лишь нужно подождать, пока появятся мозоли. Ещё слишком рано сдаваться.

Ханджи выпустила трос, цепляясь за грудь титана. Вторым она нацелилась прямо ему в голову. Когда она рванула вперёд, то снова почувствовала, как ремни режут кожу, а в следующее мгновение тёплая кровь потекла по её ногам вниз, прямо в сапоги. Она проигнорировала это, уклоняясь от тяжёлой руки и двигаясь так, чтобы добраться до плеча титана.

Приземление было непростым, её движения были ограничены защемившими кожу ремнями оборудования. Когда она приземлилась, одно колено подогнулось, и Ханджи расставила руки в стороны, чтобы удержать равновесие. Из-за этого одно из её лезвий обломилось о череп титана. Тот повернул свою огромную голову и уставился на неё, сидящую на его плече, словно птица.  
Ханджи попыталась убраться оттуда, но поняла, что нога, лишённая нормальной циркуляции крови, отказывается двигаться. Она была готова признать, что совершила ошибку.

Услышав окрик, она посмотрела вниз и увидела, что Леви перешёл на упм и движется в её сторону. Ханджи замахала, сигнализируя, чтобы он остановился.

— Не убивай его! — завизжала она, бешено размахивая руками. Леви пролетел мимо, и ей показалось, что она услышала слова «да пошла ты» в просвистевшем мимо порыве ветра.  
Кровь брызнула во все стороны, и затем они с титаном начали падать. Сломанное лезвие выпало из её руки, и Ханджи высвободила второй трос из громадного тела.

Внезапно что-то сшибло её, и теперь она падала не столько вниз, сколько в сторону. Рука, обхватившая её вокруг талии, увлекала их в сторону дерева, явно направляясь к большой ветке. Но, не рассчитав скорость из-за её дополнительного веса, они промахнулись и вместо одной ветки врезались в следующую, а затем неуклюже рухнули вниз, на землю.

Ханджи упала на спину и воздух со свистом покинул её лёгкие. Она лежала и смотрела на небо, безуспешно пытаясь вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха. По небу плыло облако, похожее на морковь. А за ним ещё одно, напоминающее прищурившегося Майка.

Ханджи заставила себя перевернуться. Теперь она лежала на животе. И всё ещё была не в состоянии подняться.

В нескольких шагах от себя она увидела Эрвина, который делал то же самое. И, о чёрт, он смотрел на неё. Болезненно скривившись, Эрвин опёрся на один локоть, а затем поднялся на колени. В его волосах запутались листья.

Ханджи открыла рот, не зная, что именно собирается сказать, когда пара сапог приземлилась рядом, и в её поле зрения появился Леви. Ей хватило здравомыслия понять, что это, возможно, к лучшему.

— Кто-нибудь ранен? — резко спросил Леви, переводя взгляд с неё на Эрвина и обратно.

Эрвин покачал головой.

— Я в порядке. У Ханджи кровь идёт, — он снова попытался встать, и в конце концов у него это получилось. Он подошёл, слегка прихрамывая, и протянул Ханджи руку. Она схватилась за неё, позволяя ему помочь ей подняться.

— Это невероятно, но ты, кажется, цела, — сказал Эрвин. — Как ты называешь эту штуку?

Ханджи шокировано молчала. Это была не та реакция, которую она ожидала от Эрвина. Она ожидала гнева, даже если бы её шорты сработали так, как надо, но учитывая их оглушительный провал… это было ненормально. И всё же она не могла не испытать лёгкое воодушевление от его заинтересованности. _Ну ладно, громадное воодушевление._

— Я назвала их шорты, — выпалила она. — Сначала я подумала про короткие штаны, но это же скучно, правда? И тогда я подумала, что они действительно короткие, и стала играть с названием, но…

— Они выглядят, как трусы, — перебил её Леви. Ханджи проигнорировала его выпад.

— Так что я решила назвать их шорты. Легко запомнить, образно… шорты, — неуклюже закончила она.

Эрвин многозначительно кивнул.

— Ясно. Теперь, когда я знаю, как они называются, то могу в чётких определениях сказать тебе, что если ещё когда-нибудь увижу, что ты снова носишь эти шорты, или узнаю, что ты делаешь их для кого-то ещё, то я исключу тебя из разведкорпуса, не глядя на все твои прошлые заслуги. Я понятно выразился?

Ох, вот это была медленно кипящая ярость, с которой Ханджи была хорошо знакома. Она сразу же кивнула — не от страха, но из соображений практичности. Шорты были ошибкой. Защищать их не было никакого смысла.

— Хорошо, — сказал Эрвин. — Ты отстранена от должности старшего научного сотрудника на три недели.

Ханджи издала протестующий звук, но Эрвин уже развернулся на пятках и зашагал прочь. Он слегка прихрамывал и держался рукой за рёбра, но не останавливался и не оглядывался. Он дошёл до лошади, взобрался на неё и уехал.

Ханджи вздохнула и мрачно посмотрела на Леви.

— Ты хотя бы получил свой чай?

— Да, четырёхглазая. Получил, — Леви дёрнул головой, показывая ей следовать за ним. — И если ты ещё раз выкинешь нечто подобное, я вскипячу его и вылью на твои самые ценные записи.


End file.
